halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flood Juggernaut
The Flood Juggernaut is the name of a large Flood form found encoded in the Halo 2 disc. Description Named for its size and its power, the Flood Juggernaut is very large, about twice as tall as the Master Chief and Elites. Its mighty tentacles can kill most enemies in a single strike. The Juggernaut was created for Quarantine Zone as a way to stop the Enforcers, and one can imagine that with its long legs and long tentacles, that it would have little problem snatching an Enforcer out of the sky and tearing it apart. The Flood Juggernaut can leap twice as far as the already impressive jumping capability of a Combat Form, and it has the power of a tank. Juggernauts were originally slated to appear in the levels The Oracle and Quarantine Zone. Although the model, textures, etc., are stored in the files of High Charity, there are no Spawn Points meant for it. As Bungie never programmed a death animation for the Juggernaut, when it dies, it just freezes in place. Flood Juggernauts have various features synonymous with Tank Forms. It has a small "waist" with two "connectors", its whips look a lot like its brother's assault arm, and its torso is huge. It is, however, much larger than a Tank Form, and seems better suited for attack. The characteristic "head" for a Pure Form is not there, however; instead it has a hole similar to a Combat Form's "burrow hole" with several Flood tentacles emerging from it. These characteristics simply suggest that it is an early concept of the Tank Form. This is further supported by the fact that after the Flood create a Gravemind, they start to make Pure Forms once they gain the needed amount of biomass. This was the case during the major Flood outbreaks inside the Quarantine Zone and High Charity, here the Flood easily overran the confused strike forces at Quarantine Zone and the High Charity citizens. However, its lumpy, misshapen appearance suggests that the making of these forms was not perfected until the outbreak on Voi and later within High Charity. Combat The Juggernaut has two extremely large tentacles that can kill the player with only one hit. Some have spikes on their tentacles. They also can jump much higher and further than the regular Combat Forms can. "Modders" and Halo 2 Vista users can fight against the Juggernaut on the level High Charity, by switching them to spawn in place of another character's existing spawn point. They often jump extremely high in the air at the player when noticed, sometimes landing on players, instantly killing them. The Juggernaut will also sometimes forget the player is there, and just stand still for a few moments. It is not advised that you find cover, as the Juggernaut will usually hit it out of the way, sending the object an extreme distance. One of the best tactics is to run to the Pelican and get inside of it, since the Juggernauts are too tall to follow you in, and will hover around the open door until you come out. The Juggernaut appears to be very tough, resisting almost anything and making its death even harder to achieve, possibly making it go berserk. Hopefully, if you have picked up the Shotgun and/or Rocket Launcher you can make things easier. If not, you will have to rely on sticking them and whatever weapons you have. Through modding, it has also been found that the Juggernauts have a defensive position; stooping and moving their whip-like appendages in front of their body in an X formation. It is unknown why such a powerful creature needs such a stance. It could possibly be to counter the sword or merely for looks. It may also be a form of a 'taunt' to lure players in. Note, that it looks like the defensive position of Hunters, although it is confirmed that the Juggernauts are not transformed from Hunters, as Hunters are immune to the Flood due to lacking a single central nervous system. When running low on health, some occurrences have happened where the Juggernaut goes berserk by waving its tentacles around wildly, then striking at the player with more speed. Trivia *The Juggernaut Form is not featured in any of the Halo games, but it is embedded in the Halo 2 programming and can be found via modding, similar to Huragok in Halo: CE. *Had the Juggernaut been included in Halo 2, you would only have had to fight two Juggernauts in the whole game. *In the console command list in Halo 2 Map Editor of Halo 2 Vista, a command of spawning Flood Juggernauts was found. *There is also a high possibility that the Flood Juggernaut might be an early render of a Pure Form, as both are composed of a large amount of corpses' biomass. *The Juggernaut may be an unseen Flood form, but it actually exists. As it is mentioned in the Flood Autopsy article on Bungie.net, where it is categorized as an "Advanced Form" along with the Gravemind.Flood autopsy publication *In the gallery of the bonus disc in the Halo 3 Collector's Edition, a Flood Juggernaut can be seen on image 78. *Though the Flood Juggernaut does not make a physical appearance in the Flood levels of Halo 2, it is believed that Installation 05's state must have been severe for the Juggernauts to gain the opportunity to be bred. *Judging by the number of Infection Form sensors in the Juggernauts cavity, there appears to be two Infection Forms operating from within it. Sources Category:The Flood